


You

by WiltedandReborn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltedandReborn/pseuds/WiltedandReborn
Summary: Gift for my s.o. who's not at their brightestFigured I could do this for them as a form of solace
Kudos: 1





	1. Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnigmaticSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSoul/gifts).

I didn't believe in love  
Well, not exactly, I knew love existed, I knew people can experience it, but as for me  
I thought I was devoid of loving and being loved  
I didn't believe that I could experience love until I met you

You opened a door full of wondrous things  
Beauty as far as the eye can see  
You melted the ice at my core  
You softened my hardened exterior  
I became putty in your hands

You've molded me into what I should have been, how I should have been  
And as thanks, I shall return the favor  
Let me pick up the pieces  
Let me mend them back together, no  
Let me recreate with you

Words cannot describe my gratitude  
My penchant  
My ardor for you  
Many may not see your beauty, your passion, your humility  
But my darling- I can  
And it is the most stunning thing I have ever seen

I love you  
I believe that I can love and that I am capable of being loved now, and I have you to thank for it.


	2. Tu es assez

Even when others claim to want you for you  
Only for them to snatch the rug under your feet   
When you do what is best for you and not  
For their selfish reasons  
You are enough

Even when those that once declared their love for you  
Tosses you away  
Renders you second best  
And eventually leaves and shuts you out  
You are enough

When you feel alone  
When you feel that everyone you once had   
Has left  
And forgotten you  
You are enough

You are enough for me

You are enough and beyond  
Your worth is indescribable  
But it is nothing flimsy or meant to be thrown away  
It is a fine rarity  
A treasure that can be found nowhere else on this planet

To hell with the naysayers  
To hell with the ones that threw you away  
Rendered you second best  
And selfishly demanded more out of you only to blame you for their dissatisfaction after

You're a remarkable human being  
And you  
Are  
Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my s.o. who's not at their brightest  
Figured I could do this for them as a form of solace


End file.
